Know Thy Enemy alternate opening scene
by Kutekoolkat
Summary: "John," She breathed out as she said his name, annoyed that he was standing there, looking worried. That bugged the hell out of her. He had no right to feel sorry or bad for her. AU ONESHOT


_What the hell? I can't beleive that they killed BOTH of them off -headdesk- Though, if it was between Jenna and John, I'd ather John dead. __But seriously? it's been two weeks and the shock has still not worn off. -_-_

**A/N: I wrote this before know thy enemy, based on what I saw in the preview, so thats why the beginning is not same at all to the actual scene. ****I finished this today, but wasn't really feeling it. OH well, hope you don;t mind. And please do excuse my awful title.**

* * *

><p>Jenna felt hot tears slide down her face as she closed the bedroom door, leaning against it to support her crumpling body, her soul crying out in the pain of it all. That so-called dead wife stood just outside the house with Elena. Elena…who had been lying to her as well! How could she? She trusted her. Even John knew, of all people, <em>John<em> knew about this before she did. Shaking, she slid down the door, wondering if she would ever get through this heartache.

After minutes or maybe hours, of sitting there a knock on her door caught her by surprise. She was expecting Elena, so she dried her tears and got ready to put on a fake smile as she opened the door. That smile was quickly wiped off her face as she stared into the eyes of the one betrayer she did not want to see.

"John," She breathed out as she said his name, annoyed that he was standing there, looking worried. That bugged the hell out of her. He had no right to feel sorry or bad for her.

"Jenna…Are you okay?" John walked through the door and Jenna moved away, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're the one who brought this on," She accused as she could feel the burn in her eyes, tears forming again, accept this time for a whole other reason. "Even if he lied, _you_ never told me anything. If Isobel hadn't come to the door, I would never have known. And as if that's enough, you come in here as if you _care_, as if you feel bad about this. How could you, though? This might be worse than what you did, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take your pity."

"Jenna, you know exactly why I did it," He took a step in her direction, this time she didn't back up, just continued to glare at him, her eyes glistening. He wanted to reach out, try to comfort her, but he couldn't.

"I was _pregnant_, John!" Jenna really couldn't handle this. It was too much too soon. But if she was going to cry about one of the men she had loved, why not get the tears for the other over with as well?

"Grayson would've skinned me alive if he found out! What else could I have done?" He looked at her incredulously. "You know that the Gilberts have an image to uphold."

"Right. The prestigious founding families have to be perfect," She shook her head at him. "God, _John_! You are just so full of it! I thought…I thought that you loved me," She whispered the last sentence. "But I was nothing to you, wasn't I?" Jenna mentally swore as she started to shed her tears, giving her away even more.

He couldn't handle it anymore, couldn't take that she didn't understand. He closed the distance between them and wiped away a tear from her cheek She looked up at him and her eyes widened at unfamiliar gesture from him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, pulling her closer, slowly, testing how far she would let him go. He soon felt her wrap her arms around him as she sobbed over again. This overwhelming need for someone to be there for her took over and she just let go. John moved toward the bed, keeping his arms around her as they both sat down.

Jenna bit her lip and looked over at him. His expression was unreadable. Looking back down at her hands, she felt even more hot tears slide down her cheeks. "Why can't I ever find a good guy, huh? One who wouldn't care about all of that and one who wouldn't lie to me," She moved her gaze from her fingers to him. "Is it such a big thing to ask of you all? To be honest and not beat around the bush all the time?"

John closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do. Even if he still had feelings for Jenna, he knew that Alaric was the one who would treat her right. He was the one who she could have that fairy-tale ending with.

So John told her how Alaric was trying to protect her. He told her how Alaric had no idea that Isobel was alive. That he never knew about it until way after he met Jenna. From the start their relationship had been _real_. There were no lies, no deception.

And the way she looked at John, with those big doe eyes, listening so intently, made him ache for her. But, no. He couldn't let her know these feelings he was having. Or it would just ruin everything.


End file.
